


Dark Waters

by SoulofKindess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Murder, Fish, Murder, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharks, Sirens, dark topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofKindess/pseuds/SoulofKindess
Summary: Nagina is a tiger shark siren, born into a colony lead by an abusive Alpha who regulates breeding, and slaughters anyone he wants, child or adult, woman or man. To her and her parent's dismay, she is selected at a young age to be his future mate.But the rebellion is rising, and as the ones she loves most die around her, Nagina has to make a choice: Will she fight back to take back her freedom, or will she flee, and leave others to die?





	Dark Waters

        I do not usually write a warning or foreword, but this is important and I need people to read this.

        I will not pussy foot around it,  _ **this story will contain abuse and rape.**_  Do not think because I am writing about it that I support it or want it to happen to anyone else. I feel like dark topics like these are not used enough in fiction, and when they are, are not used properly. Even I have used topics like these in a distasteful, poor manner and I will be working to fix that.

        I feel like using rape in a story is not a bad thing, as long as it is important to the plot. You will see that these things pushes the main character to make a lot of hard choices. I am not romanticizing it, or saying rape should be used freely. This being said

         ** _THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR SMALL CHILDREN_**

        This is a story for  _older teens and adults_  who can handle this type of content. Some of these scenes will be genuinely hard to write, and I will try my best to make sure these scenes are at the ends of chapters and can be skipped if you can't handle things like that. Please remember that just because I write a villain does not mean I am one. It is unfortunate that I have to tell people this, but I don't want people accusing me of supporting rape or calling me a horrible person for this.  _(I am not joking. I have seen people call a friend of mine transphobic and homophobic just because they do not support a headcanon that a character in Warriors is transgender. This friend even politely explained WHY she doesn't support or like the headcanon, but this did not stop them from doing this.)_

        This being said, I'm sorry if any of this story triggers you. The story is about standing up to an abuser and not just sitting back and letting it happen. Whether it being breaking up with them/leaving them(if it is in a relationship) or telling someone of authority, please do not just let it happen to you. I understand it's scary, but it won't get better, it will get worse. Just try to get out of the situation as safely and quickly as you can, and if you are a victim of abuse I am sincerely sorry it happened to you.

        While I write the first chapter I suggest you check out my personal interpretation of sirens by clicking [this link.](https://www.quotev.com/story/10817933/Personal-Interpretation/1) I assure you things will make a lot more sense if you do.

        With this being said, I hope you do enjoy the story.


End file.
